iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
Legacy
::For the novella series, see The Lost Files: The Legacies. Legacies are the supernatural powers given as gifts to Loric citizens known as the Garde. These are developed as the Garde matures. Each Garde receives several Legacies, which primarily focus on defense and purity, as the Legacies are meant to be used in the defense of Lorien. Generally the most powerful Legacy is usually developed last, known as the "Master Legacy" and is combat-focused. Each Garde has more advanced abilities in terms of strength and speed than any human and all receive the same Telekinesis legacy at some point (usually after the first Legacy). Legacies are what the Garde use to protect their planet, compared to Cêpan who are more academically and intellectually gifted. Background History and Source The source of the Legacies comes from Lorien itself. The Garde were gifted with their powers after the dark ages where the planet was at a cross roads between desire for rapid development and protecting the natural and sustaining life. This was a time of needless wars and conflicts, including The Secret Wars, a covered-up conflict with the Mogadorians. The Loric finally began to live in harmony with the planet, and as a reward, Lorien gifted the Garde with their powers, or Legacies. During this time of peace, the were also gifted with enhanced intelligence and the came out of hiding. It is hypothesized by Henri that the planet was rewarding the Loric for their foresight in restoring the planet. The Elder Pittacus Lore has every Legacy. The Nine Garde children are meant to follow in the Elder's footsteps and assume their roles. It is said that they will soon become even more powerful than the previous Elders themselves. Known Legacies *Aeternus - ability to shift between the ages through which a Garde has already lived. (This is not actually a legacy; it is an ability some Garde are born with) *Animal Telepathy (Zoopathy) - the ability to communicate with animals through indirect speech and mental imagery. *Antigravity - abillity to manipulate gravity so as to be able to walk up walls and across ceilings. *Chronokinesis (Time Manipulation) - though the name of this legacy gives a fair indication of what this Legacy does, the extent to which time can be manipulated is unknown. The basics probably revolving around accelerating, slowing, stopping and even rewinding or looping. Confirmed a legacy on The Lorien Horoscope, though no remaining Garde have developed it as of yet. *Convinco - The ability to talk another into doing anything, whether it be performing an action or simply into believing anything. Confirmed a Legacy on The Lorien Horoscope. It is unknown if any of the remaining Garde have developed this Legacy. *Cryokinesis (Ice Manipulation) - The ability to generate and manipulate ice in all forms, effectively lowering the surrounding temperature as well. *Elecomun (Electrokinesis) - The ability to control and generate currents of electricity. It is yet to be developed by the remaining Garde. *Elemental Manipulation - the ability to physically control the four basic elements: earth, water, air and fire. Users can also mix these elements to create storms, generate lightning, and control the weather. *Energy Blasts - Icy cobalt blue energy produced from the hands that can be used as a physical attack. It is yet to be developed by the remaining Garde. *Enhancement - gained by all Garde. *Externa (Elemental Mimicry) - The ability to take on the properties of materials a Garde holds (i.e. metal, wood, glass, stone, etc.) *Force Fields - The ability to project a shield for protection. It is yet to be developed by the remaining Garde. Confirmed a Legacy on The Lorien Horoscope. *Healing - The ability to heal any organism from any physical wound or illness, unless the subject is already dead. *Hydrolocomotion - It is a Legacy that allows a Garde to walk on water. *Impenetrable Skin - Confirmed legacy on The Lorien Horoscope. Not yet gained by the remaining Garde. *Invisibility (Chameleor) - A legacy that allows a Garde to be unseen and undetectable by motion sensors. *Legacy Cancellation - Power of unknown origin, only Setrakus Ra is known to have this power as he is able to take away the Garde's power during the Battle of Dulce. This may be an extension of Legacy Transference, only it takes powers rather than gives powers. *Legacy Transference - This Legacy indicates the transference of Legacies to humans and Garde for a limited span of time (i.e. 5-10 minutes). *Light Manipulation (Photokinesis) - The power to generate, manipulate and absorb light particles. It is yet to be developed by the remaining Garde. * Lumen - It allows a Garde to produce beams of light from the hands and be externally resistant to fire and heat. Pyrokinesis (Fire manipulation) can develop from this Legacy. *Mind control - The ability to control one's thougts and actions. Simmilar to Convinco, but the commands don't have to be spoken. It's mentioned by Four that it is a Master Legacy. It is yet to be developed by the remaining Garde. *Night vision - The ability to see in the dark as if by candlelight. *Object Charge - A mysterious power gained by Ella, was able to counteract Setrákus Ra's Legacy Cancellation. *Precognition - It is the power to perceive possible future events before they happen. It can manifest in dreams. Confirmed a legacy on The Lorien Horoscope, *Pyrokinesis (Fire manipulation) *Sensior - It is an ability to contol someone's emotions. Confirmed legacy on The Lorien Horoscope. *Shapeshifting - It is the ability to change between sentient and non-sentient forms, along with changing appearances but remaining humanoid. *Sonic Flight - the ability to fly with great speed. *Sound Manipulation (Sonokinesis) - The ability to create and manipulate sound waves. It is yet to be developed by the remaining Garde. *Super Hearing - It allows a Garde to hear with amazing clarity, locate the source of a noise, pick up a sound from miles away, or focus hearing to certain area and filter out every unwanted sound. It is a more advanced form of Enhanced Hearing. *Super Speed - Ability to move very fast, almost faster than what human eyes can see. An advanced version of Enhanced Speed. *Super Strength - Garde with this Legacy are unnaturally stronger than normal members of their race (i.e. other Garde). It is an advanced version of Enhanced Strength. *Tectonic Manipulation - The ability to control the ground around you. Can be used to create earthquakes. * Telekinesis - It is a Legacy bestowed to all Garde. It is the ability to move anything with the mind, with or without movement of the body. *Telepathy - It is the ability to transfer thoughts or images to and have conversations in another person's mind. *Teleportation - The ability to move instantaneously from one location to another without physically traversing the distance between. Distance is indirectly proportional to accuracy (i.e. 250 ft maximum). Great distances are reached with the presence of Loralite. *Temperature Manipulation (Thermokinesis) - It is the ability to alter the temperature of one's surroundings, either making it hot or cold. It is yet to be developed by the remaining Garde. *Underwater Breathing (Aquatic Respiration) - It is the ability to breathe underwater. It is uncertain if the chemical qualities of the water influence this ability. Trivia Possible Legacies The following are possible legacies based on hints and likeliness as well evidence from the functions of items found in the Garde's Loric Chest's which are said to be tied into their Legacies. *Air Manipulation (Anemokinesis) - It is the ability to manipulate air molecules to create winds of any strength (i.e. breezes, gusts, whirlwinds, tempests, and hurricanes). Known to be part of Six's Elemental Manipulation. Eight has a rock that produces strong gusts of wind. *Duplication - The ability to create a copy (or copies of oneself). Eight has a scroll in his Chest that allows him to make a duplicate of himself. Since it is said that the Inheritance are related to Legacies, it is possible that this can be a legacy separately. *Earth Manipulation (Terrakinesis) - It is the ability to generate, shape and manipulate any Earthen materials, regardless of their state (i.e. sand, dust, dirt, boulder, mineral). As Six is able to control all elements, it is likely she has this ability as well. *Extrasensory Perception - It acts like a sixth sense, allowing the user to see events which have happened, are happening or will happen. Eight was able to sense the arrival of the Garde in India, hinting that he had this legacy. *Intangibility (Phasing)- The ability to pass through physical objects, regardless of its state (solid, liquid, gas). The small purple pebble in Nine's Chest seems to be an imitation of this Legacy. *Plant Manipulation (Chlorokinesis)- Marina is able to control plant life using her Tree Branch, possibly a legacy itself. *Rapid Regeneration - It allows the user to rapidly heal from any wound that was inflicted upon them in a matter of seconds or minutes. Not officialy a Legacy though it is hinted that Six had this legacy after her first encounter with Setrákus Ra. *Retrocognition - The power to discern events of the past. Eight had mentioned of seeing visions of Lorien before the Mogadorian Invasion. It is usually characterized by entering a trance while seeing and hearing a noted past event, whether it be concerning themselves or of an unfamiliar lineage in a past occurrence. This happened to Four while Henri was spreading Lumen throughout his body. *Water manipulation (Hydrokinesis) - It is the ability to control, absorb or generate and shape water particles into almost anything (i.e. tidal wave, whirlpools, blades) *X-ray Vision - The ability to see through objects in order to see objects beyond this obstacle as if it is transparent or non-existent. Nine has a red rock in his Chest that seems to be an imitation of this Legacy. Category:Legacy Category:Garde Category:Powers Category:Loric Category:Lorien Category:To Be Revealed Articles Category:Pittacus Lore Category:Loric Elder